


i know you like you know yourself.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: hazel's scared to admit that she fancies alexander. alfred, as per usual, is there to help.
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 9





	i know you like you know yourself.

Alfred hugged his knees to his chest. Hazel was in his room, and she was frowning. "Well? Have you got nowt to say?" she asked, running her hands through her hair. 

Hazel fancied a boy and had no idea what to do. 

"Course I have. Just...give me a moment." Alfred responded. "You do remember I'm aromantic, yeah? I'm the last person to ask about this, love." He joked, and Hazel threw a cushion at him, which made him swear harshly. 

"Literally just say you fancy him. How hard could that be-"

"He likes Daisy. Or, at least, liked. He mooned at her when we came to visit Cambridge, remember?" Alfred nodded as Hazel jogged his memory. Alexander was an awkward sort of boy, and he was 15 when Alfred met him.

"Well, my advice still stands. I don't think he likes her anymore, no crush can last that long." Alfred reasoned, and Hazel shot him a look. Ah. 

She put her hands over her face and Alfred could already tell her eyes were burning with tears, and they were threatening to spill over. "I wish I could be a pretty white girl. Men would trip over themselves to give me the world." Alfred wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He understood that whenever Hazel got in this sort of mood over something, she'd get rather insecure. It always made Alfred sad, for she never seemed to realise that she deserved the world. 

"They're fools for not tripping over themselves to give you the world already, Hazel." Alfred reassured. 

"I still want to know what to do about Alex, though. I can't do nowt about it anymore, it's getting worse. We write to each other weekly, for goodness sake!" Alfred cocked an eyebrow, and she sighed irritably. 

"Tell him the truth the next time you see him in person. It'll do you a world of good to get your feelings off your chest. You can even pretend I'm Alexander and try to sort through your feelings, if that's something you'd want to try?"

Hazel nodded, and she closed her eyes, and Alfred fiddled with the phone for a minute, calling Alexander's home number since Hazel had it. Alfred shushed him and told him to wait a moment. "I love you, Alexander. I had to sort through an infuriating tangle of emotions to understand how I feel for you, but I think I'm finally ready to admit it."

 _"Truly, Hazel? Is that how you feel for me?"_ Alexander asked, and Hazel's eyes flew open. She snatched the phone, and she went red. 

"Do you hate me for it? I'm sorry, Alex-"

_"I love you too, Hazel. I wouldn't have preferred for you to find this out over the phone, but-"_

"I will be having a word with Alfred for the trick he pulled on me, don't worry." she replied, and Alfred gulped. 

There came a laugh, and an, _"I'll write to you. Promise."_

Then the dial tone clicked and Hazel sighed. Alfred smiled. "Hey, he likes you back! That's good, isn't i-" Hazel calmly put the phone down, and she picked up a pillow. She threw it at Alfred, and it hit its target. Alf would be lying if he said it didn't sting like a bitch.

"That was for tricking me!" Hazel shouted, and she pelted yet another pillow, and another, and another and-

And then she hugged him, tears falling from her eyes. "And that was for helping me, even if your method was infuriatingly risky." She finished, and Alfred hugged her back. 

"I'm always gonna help you. You could show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night and I'd still help you. I'd even take a bullet for you, Hazel Wong." Hazel said nothing, just tightened her grip. Alfred loved it when Hazel hugged him, because she latched onto him and sometimes it was like she'd never let go. Like Alfred was an anchor. 

"I don't deserve you."

"Bold of you to assume that I deserve someone like you either." he shot back, pushing her hair out of her tear-stricken eyes. She said nothing. "I'm so happy for you, what, with Alexander liking you back. If Weston weren't so far away, I'd drive you there myself, just so you could talk to him."

"Would you really? 3 hours isn't that far-"

"Mm-mm, Wong Fung Ying. It's late as hell and I'd rather not get into a car accident, so I'll think about it when I wake up tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Fine." she responded, and Alfred smiled.

"You're small, go get some sleep." she glared at that. 

"I'm 17, I'm not small." she murder glared at Alfred,

"You're tiny! That's the word for it." as much as he loved Hazel like a sister, it was very funny to see her angry.

"I will kill you in your bloody sleep if you're not careful, Cheng Zhi Xiang."

"I don't sleep. I'm nocturnal." Alfred joked, wiggling his fingers at Hazel. She poked at him. 

"Really, though, Alfred. Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's what I do for a living. Help people realise love is a sham-"

Hazel threw another cushion at him, laughing her head off. 


End file.
